Muse to My Ears
Muse to My Ears is the 9th episode of the fourth season and the 75th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The sisters fiercely battle warlocks who are enslaving the world's muses to use their divine creative inspiration for evil. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Anthony Starke as Devlin *Siobhan Flynn as Melody *Cindy Ambuehl as Bev *John Prosky as Congressman Co-Stars *Chad Kukahiko as Jackson *Jorge-Luis Pallo as Hector *Graham Shiels as Homeless Man/Demon *Harley Zumbrum as Rake Magical Notes Book of Shadows Muses thumb|The entry in the Book of Shadows. :Beings of Pure :Light who's sole :purpose is to inspire :people's passion and :creativity. :Like angels, they :guide us with :an unseen hand :of Inspiration. :Unlike :Whitelighter's, :Muses are :invisible even to :their charges and :can only be seen by :other angelic beings. Spells To Make a Muse Visible :Being of Creativity, :Show yourself now to me. :Your light that shines upon our face, :Let our vision now embrace. To Find a Muse :Being of Creativity, :We call ourselves now to Thee. :Your light now darkened in a ring, :Shall feel the Power of Three we bring. To Make a Muse Invisible :Being of Creativity, :Hide yourself now from me. :Your light that shines upon our face, :From our vision now erase. Phoebe Halliwell's Warlock Vanquishing Spell :Evil is a faithful foe, :but Good does battle best, :We witches will, with these words :waste the Warlock's Evil zest. Potions *Piper creates a flash potion to hinder warlocks from blinking. Powers *'Floating:' Type of Transportation used by Muses. *'Inspire Creativity:' Used by Muses and Devlin (through the Ring) to inspire creativity in other beings. *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by Devlin and the other Warlocks. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Glamouring:' Used by Jackson to glamour into Leo. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Devlin and other Warlocks at P3. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the innocents at P3. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to deviate an energy ball. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to attack a Warlock at P3. *'Energy balls:' Used by the Warlocks to attack P3. *'Apportation: '''Used by Jackson to teleport a knife into his hand. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Phoebe. *'Touch of Death:' Used by Devlin to attack Phoebe. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Devlin to reconstitute after Piper tried to blow him up. Artifacts *'Ring of Inspiration' - A ring used by Devlin to capture Muses. Notes and Trivia *This is the first episode that Paige fights a warlock, and is introduced to the race. *This is the second time that a warlock uses a ring for evil. The first time was in "That '70s Episode". *This is the third time an evil being uses a magical ring for evil. First in "That '70s Episode", second in "Heartbreak City". The fourth in "Gone with the Witches" and fifth in "Forever Charmed". *Graham Shiels, who plays the glamouring demon in this episode, also portrayed a darklighter in "Blinded by the Whitelighter". *Melody, the muse, mentions that she and Leo go way back, this is probably due to both of them having watched over the girls their entire lives. *This episode scored 4.5 million viewers. *This episode won an EDGE Award™ certificate of merit for dealing with issues of gun violence and safety. *Piper's blinding potion is used again in "Cat House". *This episode marks the first time Paige vanquishes an evil being on her own by orbing an energy ball back at a female warlock, similar to how Prue used telekinesis to send a power back at her opponents. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the common saying "music to my ears". *Phoebe says ''"You already have this whole Veronica Lake thing going on" a reference to the famous actress from the 1940s. Glitches *One of the innocents frozen in the club, a blonde woman, can be seen still talking when Phoebe kicks a warlock and falls to the ground. Gallery Episode Stills 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-03.jpg 4x09-07.jpg 4x09-06.jpg 4x09-05.jpg 4x09-04.jpg 4x22-05x.jpg Quotes :Piper: Cole, you're struggling, right? Trying to figure out how to be this new person. :Cole: I thought we were here to talk about warlocks. :Leo: No. :Piper: What you don't get is that Phoebe is trying to do the exact same thing. She's always been the youngest sister, the eternal child. Carefree, fun loving. :Cole: And? :Leo: And in a minute, she lost Prue, discovered Paige, and became the middle sister. :Piper: And to top it all off, you propose. The idea of marriage, being that much of a grownup, is terrifying to Phoebe. :Cole: Did she say that? :Piper: No, she didn't have to, I'm her big sister, I've known her only, oh, her whole life. :Paige: Who's attacking us? :Piper: No one. :Paige: Right on, I get the weekend off. :Piper: See now that is the spirit. :Cole: I don't know if sending your sisters away was a good idea. I don't have powers anymore, and I can't protect you if there's an attack. :Phoebe: Well, my sisters are in calling range, and more importantly, I'm in kissing range. :Piper: Great, well, I say the only good Source is a dead Source. :Paige: Who's going to kill us? :Piper: No one. :Paige: That's new. International Titles *'French:' L'union fait la force (The Union Makes the Force) *'Czech:' Polibek Múzy (Kiss of Muse) *'Slovak: '''Hudba pre moje uši (Music to My Ears)'' *'Russian:' Источник вдохновения vdohnovenĳa'' (The Source of Inspiration)'' *'Serbian:' Инспирација За Моје Uši (Inspiration to My Ears) *'Italian:' L'ispirazione (The Inspiration) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Musa para mis oídos (Muse for My Ears) *'German:' Der Ring der Musen (The Ring of the Muses) *'Hungarian:' A múzsa csókja (Kiss of Muse) * 'Finnish: '''Muusa (''Muse) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4